Coronation and Dreams
by The Ikran Rider
Summary: Link and Zelda II get an invitation for the coronation of Hyrule's new Queen. And the Hero of Time himself will also receive the greatest honor ever.


Link and Zelda II were basking in the sunlight at the balmy Lake Hylia; unlike most of the providences in Hyrule, this along with Gerudo Valley hasn't been touched by the frigid winter air. It was no question since some of the Trainer's Pokémon had flown south to this vast lake. The duo just woke up from their long nap, rising up on the island where the warp point was when they should play the Serenade of Water.

It was the late afternoon, and they stretched their tight arms and legs. The fresh breeze emitting from the lake awakened them just after a few hours.

Zelda II sighed, "That was a great sleep, Link. Ahh... We should do more like these."

Link smiled and nodded, "Yes. Indeed, we should."

They both liked spending some alone time with each other. Away from all the bustling activity and tension from the Castle and the Village, or away from the constant reminders of how devastated Hyrule was; it was always best to clear their minds and relax once in a while. Meanwhile, the Water-Types and the migrated Pokémon were frolicking in and near the lake. Nevertheless, the place was peaceful and the air often lulled them to sleep when they needed it if they should take another siesta.

Just then, Link's expression changed as a sudden thought came to him. He then faced his partner after he spaced out at the sparkling surface.

"Zelda?"

She then turned to him. "Hmm, what is it?"

He paused for a few moments and encouraged her to lean into him. He caressed her as he spoke, "I was thinking... Maybe, someday. We should probably move here instead of staying at Dampe's hut."

She seemed a bit surprised. "Really? Are you sure? I mean...there isn't a lot of places to settle here, and building a house can take months to complete."

"I know. But I feel this place would be a lot more suitable for us. Or perhaps, somewhere deep within the forest." Link's voice rose with speculation, "I actually had a dream about it, where we can live and immerse ourselves with nature, as well as your Pokémon. We can both become Trainers," he then made a wry smile, "and perhaps...even battle with one another."

Zelda II seemed thrilled about it when she looked into his eyes. "I think you made a good choice." And surely it was, considering the hut was becoming more cluttered, and she sometimes missed seeing the sun day in and day out while being at the graveyard with all those gloomy skies and the possibility of torrential rain; she still couldn't understand why it would always indicate a heavy storm, even after she conquered the Shadow Temple there. She would also be so relieved no longer worrying about the undead waiting to strike, although her Ghost and Dark-Types do a great job keeping them at bay.

"I will wait a few months for our settlement to be built. After all, I would love to live here considering it's a part of my heritage. The Hylians used to prosper here before they were enlisted as servants to the Royal Family."

"You're still not unsettled by the fact this was the place where you dealt with your dark self, or Morpha?" She could never forget that night when they traversed through the tumultuous Water Temple, not even Link nor her Water and Ice-Types. "Not even...be disheartened visiting your mother's grave?" She remembered him sulking at her gravesite on the distant island.

He simply shook his head. "No, Zelda. That's all in the past now. This is the time we should create a brighter future for us."

"...I would like that." She did mention once that his Zora Tunic did match the color of his eyes when they first arrived here. She gazed into his and the Hylian did the same, then they leaned in, and kissed.

"Whatever you want to do, Link, I'll be with you," she whispered.

They lost themselves in their embrace that they hardly noticed a huge shadow cover the sun. Link looked up and saw a big manta ray glide down to them and then hover above the grass.

"Mantine." Zelda II exclaimed.

"Hey, it's been so long since we've seen you."

From her mouth, she was carrying an envelope. The Trainer took it and opened it up; it was a bit damp from the Kite being submerged in water. Mantine was definitely a quick messenger since she can dive and fly long distances. Zelda II broke the Royal seal and there was a letter written in bold ink. She read it to herself and Link asked what it was.

Her face broke into an ecstatic smile. "Link! We've been invited to Princess Zelda's coronation the night after tomorrow! It's finally time, Link. She will be Hyrule's queen..!"

The Hylian smiled and offered to look at the invitation. All are welcome to attend, and he was certain they'd be a large crowd, even consisting of the Pokémon, the humble citizens, even the Sages. The ceremony would start at sundown, although they needed to prepare and dress appropriately for the occasion. At least two days would be enough time.

"You are coming, aren't you, Link?"

He nodded, "Of course, Zelda. I would never miss it for the world." He wondered if the migrators and the hibernators would also visit; best to make due.

* * *

So, they soon were dressed to the nines for the coronation which was scheduled in a few hours. For the first time, Link was seen without his usual hat; his blond hair was cut, though his frontal locks remained the same. He almost looked like a young prince while he was being dressed in more formal attire, whether it'd be the navy blue top decorated with the beady collar, the maroon long sleeves, his opal tights, and shiny, jet-black boots. When they were waxed, the final touches were made to his now buffed face. He was filled with pride as he queried, "How do I look?"

"You look splendid, just like an actual squire," one of the male dressers said.

Meanwhile, Zelda II's face was also being pruned, which was strange since she actually wasn't one for wearing makeup. Her brown locks were trimmed, her hat was also removed to let her hair out, she was switched to a more delicate, amethyst velvet outfit and her boots were swapped for thin sandals fit with pantaloons.

By the time the makeovers were complete, they complimented on how fair they looked. And then it was off to the Castle.

They went into the main hall. Unlike the crisp night, it was warm, comforting, and very roomy. There was even a window at the right wall that overlooked the fresh cut courtyard with a taller window to the left. The red carpet led to the throne as elaborate as those chests where the Boss Key was kept in. Two cerulean flags were slanted, hanging on the walls next to it, while they emblazoned the golden Royal symbol with a slight alteration of the tiny Poké Ball stitched in the center of the Triforce. The duo trekked through the hallway where bright burning torches went ablaze beside the opaque, beige walls. They seated next to each other at the front row just a couple of seats to the side.

They watched the other invites march in and they recognized each of the Sages, excepting Impa who was beside the soon-to-be queen with her loyal Houndoom panting happily; his skull collar was still worn along with a pendant with the emblem of the Sheikah. A couple armored knights with spears stood upright at each side of the two monarchs. They also saw Malon, the crippled Ingo, Talon, Navi, some Gorons, Zoras, the Hylian knights and civilians, the Gerudo including Nabooru's associate, Shakir, and the Sheikah appear. The Kokiri wouldn't quite make it since they couldn't be exposed beyond the forest for long. Each of the people seated amongst their corresponding tribes; even some Pokémon showed up while they walked beside their fellow Sage. Since there'd be many creatures watching, a lot of them were outside on the courtyard looking inward or from the opposing window.

The majestic hallway was bustling with conversation, until they were silenced by trumpets played by the two knights. The assembly was now in session.

Link and Zelda II listened attentively to the announcements being made, even when the knights declared Zelda as their new queen. Rauru headed to her throne and ordered her to step forward, only enough so that the fair princess kneeled and was presented the golden tiara passed down by her mother, even as far back as Her Grace, Hylia. Normally, the King would give her the honors; however, since he passed upon Ganondorf's betrayal, the Sage of Light was the bearer. Impa watched with a keen eye. Zelda's elegant crown was removed and traded for the golden, spiky band that reflected the light from the torches resting on a soft cushion.

"By the power vested in all of Hyrule, you are hereby ranked from princess to queen." He laid it on her head and then cued her to rise. "Hail, Queen Zelda! Long live the Queen!" The audience applauded and cheered for her, even when they chanted.

"Long live the Queen!" Link reiterated as he saluted. Zelda II let out some excitement as she clapped and raised her fist, even during some whoops. Some Pokémon let out their cries and roars as well.

When Queen Zelda sat, she silenced the room again. Then she spoke, "It is an honor, an opportunity, and a privilege to be addressed as Hyrule's own Queen, just like my late mother. She would be very proud for me carrying her prestigious title, and so shall the new Royal knights as well as this entire kingdom as they bare witness. Its renovation has been strenuous and time-consuming, but we were lucky to make it all happen, thanks to all of you."

There were some mumbling before she spoke again. "And now, I would like to introduce the next generation of noble knights. Come forth, Link and Zelda."

They did as they were told, and the pair walked beside each other. At the middle of the small covered staircase, they bowed down before her. She stood up and said, "Link and Zelda, the heroes of Hyrule, we are all in your debt for saving our country and supporting the kingdom from its darkest hours, and during our remission. Thanks to you two, it was a battle we have won." She motioned for one of the soldiers to hand her a long blade.

She then walked closer to them while still staying on the top stair. She proudly laid the tip of the blade gently on Link's left shoulder. "Sir Link, the legendary Hero of Time, I shall knight you as an official member of Hyrule's Royal Guard. Your skills, bravery, and camaraderie has aspired us all, and Hyrule wouldn't have seen the light again if it wasn't for your unsurmountable abilities and courage. You are welcome for courtship, stay strong and true, and may the Goddesses forever shine upon you."

More applause followed, then the Queen did the same to Zelda II as she laid the tip on her right shoulder.

"Zelda II, the Pokémon warrior, I shall knight you as Hyrule's fair dame. You shall now pair up as you work diligently with Sir Link within the Royal Guard. Your wisdom and unwavering heart has touched all of us. Someday, we will be as Trainers following your unique way of defending this land. You will inspire us as Hyrule's new elite once your comrades will breed and prosper in the coming months. And who knows, we may even be your rivals soon."

That made the audience chuckle, even Impa, the knights, and Link himself.

"Keep leading this country to victory and may Sir Link follow in your stead."

The crowd cheered once more. As the grand hall quieted, Queen Zelda withdrew the sword. "Arise, Sir Link and Dame Zelda." When they walked back, she addressed to her other fellow soldiers and knighted them with the same procedure. It was getting a little mundane till she addressed to each of the Sages, including Impa.

"Sages of Hyrule." They clustered together with Impa and their Pokémon comrades; they looked as if they were a small army. "Inspired by the traditions from the realm of Pokémon, I will instate all of you as fine warriors for the Royal Family's benefit. Each one of you will be bestowed with a distinguishable team of six Pokémon by your choosing. Zelda II shall provide you all permission as secondary owners, and may your skills as Trainers represent Hyrule, just as Gym Leaders would. And Mewtwo shall have the same occupation while he will watch over those valiant creatures. Fight well, the future of our glorious land depends on it!"

More applause followed and the Sages returned to their seats.

At the end of the coronation ceremony, everyone left and most of the spectators have returned to the reconstructed Town. Places were now open for business for the evening and the square reminded everyone on how it used to be before Ganondorf's assault, filling the civilians, including Link and Malon, with deja vu and nostalgia. They eventually met up with Queen Zelda, who gave Link and Zelda II permission to live among the servants of the Royal Family just as his parents did long ago, and to have access to all of Hyrule's hidden secrets, even mysteries from the Sheikah. She also gave them a replica of the mystical Ocarina of Time as her most trusted servants; however...not all those requests weren't their true motives. Zelda pardoned as she had forgotten that Link and Zelda II were more into immersing themselves with nature, tranquility, and sometimes solitude. They told her they might live somewhere within the forest or at Lake Hylia. She revealed that the Hylians were the first people to enter Hyrule after the Goddesses formed the world, and when the Surface became inhabitable for all races. So Lake Hylia may be the best fit since his bloodline is closely associated with that place, especially since the fallen Hylians were buried and honored there after the Hyrulean Civil War.

While the Queen felt a little saddened that Link and Zelda II would be living further away from the Castle, she does wish them well. In fact she will gather a few capable men and Pokémon to start the project; though the duo were uncertain if there should be a one or two-bedroom. In the end they decided they'd rather use two rooms and leave one as an extra. And because they were official servants of the Royal Guard, their salary will increase as they'd receive a payment of several hundred Rupees monthly.

A few months later, it was spring. Zelda II had added more Pokémon to Hyrule from her realm at the Hoenn region, and she'd plan to add more in the future. At the shores of Lake Hylia during one balmy morning, Link was actually blindfolded and led by Zelda II and Impa since they wanted to surprise him. As he uncovered his vision, he beheld the spectacle. At first he shook his head, thinking he was seeing things amongst the glare, but from his clear vision and basking in the sun, there it was; their new home! There was a one-story izba just covering several acres all around complete with a chimney! Link made a huge grin as his dream was finally realized! The izba was built by the Kakariko carpenters assisted by the Fighting-Types, the Poison Pins, as well as a few Steel-Types, even the migrators; before they left, they presented the house to him.

"How do you like it, Link?" Impa queried.

He was almost speechless, and his voice was only a whisper. "It's exactly what I've wanted." His eyes sparkled like the lake's surface. Zelda II walked up to him, he wrapped an arm around her, and they embraced. Then, she pecked him on the cheek. "Welcome home, Link."

The Hylian thanked them both, and he need not worry about payment since the Royal Family did the favor for them. Together, they marched up to Impa and into their dream of their new residence.

**A/N: Yet again, it was another random idea I came up w/ on a whim. I do want to apologize if anyone was appalled by my recent work; those were just spurs of the moment, and they aren't my usual style.**

**Yes, technically, a princess does become queen after her parents have died, and that would make Zelda queen by default in Ocarina of Time, but there just wasn't any time for it as Hyrule needed to be restored from the ground up after Ganondorf's destruction. Plus she was vigorously trained by Impa and became the mysterious guide, Sheik. So, I just came up w/ some random ideas, even the possibility that Link and Zelda II might move to Lake Hylia.**

**While on the subject, I do want Link to be in a separate location from near the Castle Grounds since he often has a different location in each Zelda game, even from Ocarina of Time to A Link to the Past, which this oneshot could be the transition of. And being he'd rather immerse himself with nature more, as well as not be in a gloomy graveyard, why not since Lake Hylia may be the original home for his kind, the Hylians. Aside from the arrival of the Gerudo and the Sheikah. Also, I wanted to make Lake Hylia as a temperate climate all year round since it's the south-western portion of Hyrule and it's close to the desert, such as the climate relationship between Nevada and California.**

**As for the reformed castle, a piece of artwork from DeviantArt inspired me; specifically, "The Shadow of Hyrule: Castle Scene" created by HeroofTime123.**

**So...who knows, maybe this could be the official end of Ocarina of Time..? I want it to transition to A Link to the Past, even though it's not really the Fallen Hero timeline. When I was younger, I wanted it to transit to this, while still maintaining elements, as well as the survived Hero of Time, from its predecessor. I guess this could be next in my canon as the prelude to the Imprisonment War. Don't get me wrong, I always love OoT, but this is just the introduction to ALTTP; there may be some more OoT artwork, though. But, we'll just see.**


End file.
